bestfriend to boyfriend
by Yumerio patissiere lover
Summary: when Amu hears the truth about her best friends disappearance her heart breaks, now she is determined to find out the truth from the very one who told it
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I feel really bad for hanging you guy there with the Amuto story but like I have writers block and there is nothing but time that can heal this wound?! _

_So sad but here you go! _

"_wait what?!" Amu suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs. "what Nagi didn't tell you? He promised us he would tell you! Uurrgh this boy, what will I do with him?" Rima responded offhandedly. Amu stared at her second-best friend in disbelief and shock, 'no way can Nagi and __Nadeshiko can be the same person, they are twins!' Amu's mind went all over the place trying to have some sort of comfort, but it made everything so different. That her best friend Nadeshiko would lie to her…no no she meant Nagi. Why would he lie to her? _

_Amu snapped out her thoughts when Nagi walked into the meeting room. Rima was about to give him an earful when Amu cupped her hand over Rima's mouth not letting any coherent words form. She skilfully whispered into Rima's ear "not now, let me have some time"_

_Rima was bothered by how Amu reacted and how in her thoughts she was acting. It was like she was in a daze, but it let her have some time to think. 'why would Amu be so bothered by this news, could she like him?' It seemed like a possibility, but she would give Amu time get over her initial shock. Amu on the other hand was frustrated, she wasn't good with her emotions she was other wise know as the emotionally constipated chicken. This was not a position where an emotionally constipated chicken should come in. It was ridiculous that a human brain was complex enough to hold all those emotions but be soft as room temperature butter. Ridiculous. With that last thought her last period of the day had finished. 'Great more time alone to brood over this, what is happening to me?' Amu came home to a single note left on the kitchen table "sorry hun, gone for 3 days with Ami, the house is fully stocked up so don't worry and there is 7305 yen in the cupboard in case something happens. Love mom, dad and Ami!" The whole note written in her mother cursive handwriting except Ami's name which she probably insisted on writing herself. Amu half smiled and chucked the note in to the bin. Well she had the house to herself for the next three days, what should she do? Thoughts went in and out of her mind on how she could entertain herself and absentminded making herself a cup of tea. A grin spread through her face as she remembers something Nagi absolutely hated, speedo's. Oh, how perfect was this torture method?_

_Yo guys! R&R. I wanted to do something different, so I went with a different pairing but if you want something more I always take requests! Luv you guys _

_zee _


	2. Chapter 2- The Lies You told

_Recap: - __Thoughts went in and out of her mind on how she could entertain herself and absentminded making herself a cup of tea. A grin spread through her face as she remembers something Nagi absolutely hated, speedo's. Oh, how perfect was this torture method?_

_Amu walked down to school aimlessly still caught up on what to do, they weren't much to do. What could she do to get revenge? It was ridiculous how long this was taking! Amu snapped out of her thoughts as a certain someone dropped in front of her. Ikuto. Of course, he was a pervert he could help her! _

"_hey, Ikuto can you help me? I want to get revenge from someone" Amu spoke farrr to excitedly. _

"_oooh, kitten wants to be punished someone naughty? Hmmm I can help my kitten, who did you want to punish?" Ikuto asked with a grin placed on his and secretly praying for her to say the name he has been waiting to hear. "really? Thank you sooo much! I was thinking of Nagihiko" Amu responded with an enormous grin when Ikuto cheered and fist pumped the air! 'oh yeah this is going be fun he stole my Amu even if she doesn't realise it' Ikuto thought, he was okay with it now, but he had to make sure that the punk kid will treat Amu well. Ikuto jumped at the sudden voice "hey Amu and Ikuto, what are you guys doing class is going to start!" it was none other than Nagihiko. Startled Amu fell on to her butt as Ikuto walked off laughing Nagi leaned forward and lent his hand for Amu to use. Amu didn't feel anything but a sharp zing course through her body and it seemed Nagi had also felt it except he was blushing and pointed out that she was still clinging on to his hand. They looked at each other and race to class realising how close it was. _

_In class, they arrive just before the teacher came in and Rima eyed them suspiciously "what were you guys doing coming to class together?" Neither of them had the chance to answer as the bell rang and the teacher strolled in. _

_~ ~ break time ~ ~ _

_Ikuto noticed Amu waiting by his favourite spot, 'here we go some privacy' he thought. He casually walked past her and sat down on the bench behind. Tugging her sleeve, he made her sit down. "so here are some pills to knock him out make sure you are not too obvious he is smart and in the bag is rope. I hope you see what I am getting at." Amu nodded and blushed "I wasn't going to ask you, but do you have a speedo?" her blush flushed her whole face making it as bright as the blood moon on an eclipse. "of course, Amu I told you everything you could possibly need, to torture him, is in the bag." He winked at her and left as quick as a flash. The blush slowly fading from her face, it was lucky that she had home ec class next! _

_Home ec was a disaster, Nagi wasn't letting her have a second to herself, and she needed to give him the pills now to knock him out at the right time. Fed up she shoved a spoon in the container of food and put a pill in the middle and called Nagi out. As Nagi turned she shoved the spoon in his mouth before he could object. There we go now its perfect. Choking slightly, Nagi recognised the taste of the pill. 'I guess Rima was right for warning me, aww my poor Amu, boi this going to hurt my head tomorrow.' He swallowed the food and forced a smile "Amu if you wanted my attention you could have asked" Again Amu felt nothing but a subtle pang in her heart. The bell rang and everyone ran out. While Nagi and Amu stayed frozen in their spots. Amu concentrating on the short pangs, zings of electricity running in her veins and the warm gushy feeling. She looked up and saw Nagi's concerned eyes trained on her face and here came again the same gushy feeling. It hurt but at the same it was such a sweet sensation. Love. It wasn't blushing in his presence, having her heart beating out of her chest breaking her rib cage along with it and it real was anything other than love. Pure, unconditional love and then the sudden sight of the same thing reflected his very own honey brown eyes. They reflection brought her heart into her mouth one word and the comfortable easy silence disrupted and ruin everything so instead Amu dropped her head and ran. She ran as far as her toned legs could carry her. Luckily, she remembered to grab all her things peeking in her bag she knew she had to do this today. There was no opting out of this. Meanwhile, Nagi ran his hand through his long hair. 'how could you be so obvious?! She knows now there is no way she doesn't know. Why else would she run away? I am ruined, this could ruin everything we have built.' His thoughts slowly faded out as he was thinking. _

_Amu ran into the class room, knowing it would be empty she rushed to Nagi just as he was about to hit the cold floor. It was crazy how subtle her heart panged against her ribs. Just like Nagi's soft eyes. She carried him to her house._

_Finally, she laid him down on her bed, her chara change with ran helped but she was still exhausted from the dragging a human body 20 minutes from school. Fun. Throwing her bag down next to her bed and taking everything out, keeping the pills, the rope and the speedo next to each other. Now came the painfully fun part; stripping. She dove straight in, dragging his shorts off him, pulling his shirt and underwear off. Grabbing the speedo and locking her eyes shut she put the speedo on Nagi making sure not to touch 'important parts'. Next, she got the rope making sure she tied him up to her bed posts. She put cream on his hands and ankles not wanting him to be injured. Everything was ready all there was left is for nagi to wake up so she waited. _

_She waited. _

_She waited .._

_She waited more.._

_How long was this supposed to take? _

_Overcome with anger she took a glass full of water and sprinkled it on Nagi's face and when he showed no signs of waking. Threw all the water at his face at once. He woke up spluttering the remaining content of water that got into he body. Smugly Amu smiled and sat down in front of him. "so I hear you have something to tell me?" _


	3. Chapter 3- Speedo

_Recap:_

_She waited. _

_She waited ..._

_She waited more..._

_How long was this supposed to take? _

_Overcome with anger she took a glass full of water and sprinkled it on Nagi's face and when he showed no signs of waking. Through all the water at his face at once. He woke up spluttering the remaining content of water that got into his body. Smugly Amu smiled and sat down in front of him. "So, I hear you have something to tell me?"_

_Nagi flinched as the freezing water hit his body. Squeezing his eyes closed lets out a weary breath. Slowly his eyes opened blinded by the bright light he rushed to close his eyes when Amu sensually whispered "oooh my bad boy is wake is he now? Oh, you don't want to talk to me? Is that why you are ignoring me?" With each word she drew herself closer to his tied-up body. His eyes flew open as he released what she had said, no, rather moaned at him. He slowly realised his hands were tied-up above his head on to the head board and his feet at the little stumps on the bed. And then a rather uncomfortable sensation was felt near his private parts, a rather small, tight piece of clothing was covering his pride. The colour being a luscious red highlighting his white thighs. _

'_So, this what she was planning with Ikuto.' The uncomfortable feeling reaped through him as the small, tight fabric slight added pressure holding back his pride. Amu smirked as Nagihiko squirmed around trying to have some remaining dignity despite it being near to impossible. 'Let's see how bad I can make him suffer?' shuffling closer, Amu hauled her weight over his crotch put light pressure on his already vulnerable pride. Stradling his waist she leaned over his shirt-less tone upper body. "so Nagihiko I heard Rima saying something about you lying to me! Care to tell me my bad boy?" Amu knew already but wanted to hear it from him, so she could tell him something in return. _

_Nagihiko on the other hand was rather distracted by Amu toned body resting on top of his. Her creaming skin highlighted by the red and black leather she wore, he chest was loosely cupped by a red bra with black lace her panties on the other hand were black with red lace. She wore red heels to top of her look. Nagihiko's hungry eyes scanned her body practically begging to be allowed to have the snack that was being left in front of him. _

"_bad boy, are you going to tell me or not?" Amu murmured against his nape, slowly rubbing her nose sensually against his sweet spot, a small groan escaped his lips when Amu slightly bit his naked collar bone. "I am sooo sorry Amu, I didn't mean to lie but I couldn't tell you I really didn't want to hurt you! Nadeshiko never existed it was always me, just me" Nagihiko squeezed out into one sentence as Amu moved to lick the bite mark, she left. She moved to hum against his skin. She smiles against his skin as she moves closer to snuggle him. "hhmmmmm, there is my good boy but are you sure that's all you want to say since you are already confessing why not tell e everything?" Amu purred into the soft skin of his neck. _

"_Amuuuu, please stop teasing me, you know I love you" Nagi whined out. Suddenly Amu stopped moving and moved to face Nagi, "do you really, like really love me Nagi?" tears where escaping her eyes like water that has been trapped for years, her honey like eyes held such warmth that Nagi's voice wavered, "I have always loved you, from the day you move schools to the day you had chara's and to this day and 100 years into the future I love you" Amu slide back next to him cuddling his side slowly speaking into his neck again "I don't know when I fell in love with you but I am glad I did." _

_Nagihiko hummed in response and tried to hug her back when he realised, he was stilled tied up and in the tiny, tight red speedo. He tried to remove himself from her as much as he could while blushing a million shades of red. Amu only laughed as he squirmed on the bed still bound to her posts. _

_Giggling she moved closer and closer to him, leaning in closer and closer until she met his beautiful lips, moulding her lips with his pink ones. Slowly enjoying the remains of the taste of the cookies she had fed him before. Their lips left each other and returned to each other just as quickly and with even more hunger. The kiss full of heat, created a warm feeling in Amu's gut. She slowed down the kiss, relishing the softness of his lips, the feeling it gave her. The kiss returned to the gentleness Nagi had always managed to provide her with. Her mouth left his, begging for more but she ignored it. She straddled his waist enjoying the feeling of his eye admiring her figure, she felt the warmth in his gaze. _

"_one thing I really don't understand, why did you have to lie to us for soooo long? I mean I would have understood if you told me it was for your family." Amu asked pouting with the luscious lips Nagi couldn't look away from. Still tied up he slowly shifted looking up to her as he answered her "it's a family thing Amu, I wanted to tell you believe me I did but I couldn't, my family would disown me if tried so I stuck it out but even then I have so many regrets, I wish I got to be myself but now that I failed all my parents hopes and desires for me I guess I can finally have that chance" Amu stared at Nagihiko, a sad smile on her lips, "I still can't believe a guy is more graceful than I am!" Nagihiko laughed along but said in between his laughter, "oh Amu you have your own kind of grace and it makes me go crazy, now will be kind enough to kiss me again you are sitting here is driving me crazy" _

"_I can do some thing better than that" Amu murmured. She leaned down towards his lips as she places a soft peck on his lip slowly trailing down with pecks on his smooth skin. When she reached his neck, she focuses on one spot that made him squirm. Slowly pecking the softness of his skin and then suddenly sucking it. Soothing her soft, playful bites came her pink tongue teasing him even more. It drove him crazy, he moaned and moaned delighted with the rush of ecstasy that over came while she was simply caressing his skin. At some point while she was busy nibbling his skin her hands started wandering, enjoy the turns and muscles on his manly body. _

_Continuing her ministrations slowly, devouring his manly body in every place she could enjoying the masculine warmth he gave her. Her pecks, playful bites and nibbles and soothing tongue made him feel so much pleasure and it made his heart beat even fast at the thought of his Amu doing all of this to him. Suddenly drawn back to reality as Amu bit him particularly sharply and soothed him again. She looked up at him with thoughtful eyes, "what about this, I help you do everything you feel like you have missed out on if you go out to the water park with me, on a date!" Nagihiko smiled and reached up to meet with Amu's lips. "that a great idea, let's do my girlfriend Amu!" he winked at her as she looked smugly at him. "well since you already agree, I shall tell you the catch, before the date we will go out shopping and I get to choose the speedo you will wear on the date! Please just for me, just once, as revenge for not telling me!" Amu batted her eyelashes as fast as she could trying to seduce Nagi. _

"_Oh, so this isn't revenge enough for you, huh?" Nagi laughed, "okay fine, I don't mind as long as your happy but trust me I'll get back at you!." They sat there for a couple of seconds before Amu leaned down again going in for a kiss. Their lips met briefly before a whine left Nagihiko's lips, "Amu-chann, this isn't fair! Untie me already, this is the worst punishment not being able to touch you while you look so beautiful, sexy and not being able to show you how much I love you!" Amu looked at him understandingly and nodded, but even then, she wasn't going to make this easy for him. _

_Moving slowly, she leaned over him and started untying his arms. Still straddling his waist, she gave him a nice view of her cleavage, his eyes glued to the sight and he only snapped out of his perverted mind when she had turned around to undo the nots that kept him bound to the bed. _

_Smiling as she finished, she let out an exhausted sigh, "do you know how long it took me to figure out how to tie you or to even put that speedo on, you are not taking that off until tomorrow morning, plus I want to be wake and see this beautiful sight of my hard work!" She expelled another sigh as she realised the time. _

_She got of the bed, giving Nagi time to move his muscles around. She stepped on to her fluffy carpet and started removing her tight leather clothing and slowly dropping them to the floor, she just stood there completely and utterly bare, savouring the feeling of Nagi's eyes roam her body. She walked towards her chest of drawers and pulled out something a little more homely, a lose pink fleecy gown that barely came to her mid-thigh. There now she is comfortable, she turns around to see Nagi inspecting her room. "You know I have always wanted to see your room, ever since we became friends, but my mother thought it wasn't appropriate for me to sleep near a girl without super vision she never let me come over to you place. That was my first regret." Nagi said sadly, "but now you fulfilled that fantasy and so many more."_

_She slowly returns to bed and Nagihiko joins her, pecking her all over her face. His hands roaming her body enjoying the smooth, feminine curves, she faced him and moulded into his body. She gladly returned once again returned to her favourite place, Nagihiko's embrace. His broader frame cuddling her slim, pale frame squeezing her comfortingly. They whispered short 'I love yous' and 'goodnight' and one very cute, smaller whisper saying 'please stay with me, until next morning, until we die, just please stay with me' _

_And slowly they drifted off in the comfort of each other's embraces. They knew that this would open so many new doors, but the morning could wait until they had their fun! _

_I hope you guys enjoyed this! Luv u guys, please remember to R&R! _

_Love zee _


End file.
